


Disappointing His Dom

by SamuelJames



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney acts out to provoke a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointing His Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> _Title: Disappointing His Dom_   
>  _Pairing: Barney Stinson/Ted Mosby_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Barney acts out to provoke a punishment._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  HIMYM, Ted/Barney - he shivers when Ted's belt comes off ._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Ted is a patient Dom most of the time and in his more reflective moments Barney knows when he's being a bratty sub just to get some attention but sometimes he tests his limits to provoke a spanking. Ted has him near tears with a lecture on agreed behavior, acting out and how he's made Ted feel that he doesn't trust him to give Barney what he needs because he does, he wouldn't let anyone else see this side of him. Ted finishes his lecture and opens his belt pulling it free and folding it over, Barney shivers and braces his hands on the end of the bed without having to be told to do so, this is going to hurt way more than a spanking.


End file.
